Entrenamiento
by Dollmaster92
Summary: Una noche de sesiones de entrenamientos privados en los que no solo su habilidad fisica es puesta aprueba, si no su propia resistencia. "Mocoso cobarde" Summary horrible. Fanfic RiRen, Rivaille x Eren, contiene lemon.


Bien, he aqui otro oneshot, que podria considerarse una especie de secuela de "Demasiado cerca" aunque a la vez no, creo que es el primer lemon que escribo en un fanfic, no garantizo que sea muy bueno pero hice lo que pude, tuve demasiadas interrupciones de por medio y entre tanto y tanto se perdieron algunas cosas, ademas de que mi creatividad para escribir fanfics es nulisima. xD

Sin mas los dejo con este par.

ADVERTENCIA, ESTE FANFIC CONTIENE YAOI, RELACIONES CHICOXCHICO, SI NO TE GUSTA NO LO LEAS.

* * *

La luz de la luna dejaba una diminuta, casi imperceptible línea de luz que se colaba a través de la pequeña ventana con la que contaba aquel lúgubre sótano con el exterior, se había acostumbrado bien a el. No le era difícil adaptarse a nuevos lugares y después de todo estaba en constante movimiento, dentro de la fuerza militar nunca había un sitio fijo de descanso y casi nunca para ellos el cerrar los ojos y apagar sus cerebros por unas cuantas horas daba un autentico descanso al cuerpo de muchos. Al joven soldado sus ideas lo mantenían aun despierto, desde la llegada de Hanji todo había sido mas ameno y un tanto diferente, se veía bastante entusiasmada por su presencia y por el poder tenerlo cerca, además de no parar de preguntarle detalles acerca de recién adquirida naturaleza como arma secreta de la humanidad le observaba bastante de cerca, no era una persona desagradable pero no podía en ocasiones sentirse mas comparado a un objeto de estudio mientras trataba de acoplarse a la rutina diaria de sus demás compañeros.

Sus pasos eran vigilados de cerca siempre por su sargento, siempre al tanto de cada acción suya, le había dejado en claro en anteriores oportunidades cual era el lugar que le correspondía dentro de aquel grupo, su vida dependía de ellos y las esperanzas de recobrar parte de lo que había perdido la humanidad colgaban sobre los hombros de ese inexperto muchacho únicamente armado con su perseverancia y su valor. A cada tarea que se le asignara, fuera pequeña o de mediana importancia era seguida de cerca por los grises y agudos ojos del sargento Rivaille, aun no podía evitar tensarse y asentir nerviosamente cada vez que le hacia notar sus errores entre pocas palabras y ordenes bastante claras, a simple vista no parecía ser un hombre de muchas palabras a menos de ser estrictamente necesario, era muy capaz de darse a entender con una mirada y con solo mover los labios para emitir una orden, por su cabeza nunca pasaba la idea de reprocharle algo o de contrariarle, aunque su expresión corporal a veces hablara por el una fulminante mirada de su parte bastaba para que retomara la concentración y aplicara mas cuidado a lo que estuviera haciendo.

Aquella tarde se le había dado la oportunidad de practicar con su equipo de maniobras tridimensionales, su dominio no era nada malo aunque podía mejorar, le era casi un estimulante el poder practicar desde de haberse trasladado al fuerte que podía sentir feliz de sentir como el viento golpeaba su rostro al impulsarse sobre este, siempre había comparado aquella sensación con tener alas, las pocas veces que se había detenido a disfrutarlo de no ser en el campo de batalla. Al volver a tocar el suelo con la respiración agitada por el esfuerzo y sintiendo nuevamente el peso de su cuerpo sobre la tierra no pudo guardarse un respingo al notar que el sargento se había acercado hasta el, bajo la mirada como siempre solía hacer a la espera de saber su error y la orden de corregirlo inmediatamente, pero aquella vez no hubo palabras de por medio, el mayor tomo una de sus muñecas y cambio la postura de la mano con la que sujetaba el sable entre sus dedos de forma que el agarre sobre este pudiera tener mas firmeza, sus dedos no habían estado en una posición que le permitiera tener la fuerza necesaria para sacarle el mayor provecho al arma en su mano, sin decir mas antes de lanzarle una mirada fija dejando claro en que no se repitiera a repetir esa impudencia mientras el solo se dejaba hacer entre sus manos mirándole con una expresión algo tonta y desubicada tratando de no sonrojarse ni dejarse dominar por lo nervios como siempre solía ocurrirle, volvió a retirarse a atender sus propias ocupaciones y a continuar vigilando el entrenamiento.

No era la primera vez que le corregía de aquella manera, era extraño y algo incomodo pero continuaba siendo mejor que un escozor o una patada viniendo de el, ya recordaba suficientemente el dolor que le causaban. Recogió sus rodillas en la cama a la espera de que el sueño llegara a el, divagando nuevos recuerdos y viejos, los de sus compañeros no llego a pensar que los extrañaría de aquella manera o que se alejaría tan pronto de ellos por motivos ajenos a el, y por supuesto en recaer de nuevo en lo mucho que le intrigaba su nuevo superior. A veces no podía dejar de preguntarse que clase de persona había sido en el pasado, aunque ya Petra le había dado una pista al respecto no había querido hablar mucho mas allá de ello, inconscientemente una sonrisa se curvo en sus labios al recordar como había llegado a considerar a Reinar lo mas cercano a un líder, era joven y capaz, sabia siempre que decir y que hacer, habría dado lo que fuera en ese momento por algunos de sus consejos, mientras que el sargento Rivaille a pesar de estar al mando era todo lo contrario a lo que Reiner alguna vez hubiera reflejado, se veía bastante joven para su cargo, y era mas bajo que el en cuanto a estatura, sin embargo esto no era para nada un impedimento ni desacreditaba su fuerza y su temple, si las miradas pudieran matar la suyas podrían haber arrasado con un centenar de titanes si así lo hubiera deseado, e incluso humanos que se atrevieran a llevarle la contraria o molestarle, el iba incluido allí por supuesto, a veces daba por claro que lo único que impedía que lo golpeara hasta sangran por su ineptitud era que no podía tentar a la suerte con su cuerpo, ya habían tenido un percance con su habilidad regenerativa, no tenia ningún deseo de repetirlo. De niño deseaba haber sido alguien como el, implacable, cuya espada diera muerte a cuanto titán se atravesara en su camino y les diera conocer la furia de la humanidad son el tacto ardiente del acero en sus cuellos.

Pero el destino le deparo un giro que nunca se esperaría, y ahora ese deseo infantil se hallaba en un estado incierto al igual que su suerte. Aun así deseaba ser de toda la utilidad posible, si esa habilidad suya podía emplearse para contribuir para reclamar la victoria de la humanidad sobre aquellos insaciables gigantes estaba más que dispuesto a someterse a lo que fuera para conseguirlo, a obedecer cualquier orden sin titubear, aunque a veces la seguridad dominara cada centímetro de su ser dejándolo temporalmente desorientado, una exclamación del sargento bastaba para sacudirlo de sus ensoñaciones y devolverlo de golpe a la realidad. Aunque no pudiera comprender del todo su forma de ser, de algo estaba seguro, que era capaz de seguirle a donde fuera que lo guiara, sus hombres confiaban ciegamente en el, debían tener motivos de peso para hacerlo, después de todo era el soldado mas fuerte con el que contaba la raza humana o al menos eso se solía decir.

Se sobresalto al escuchar la puerta abrirse, aunque ya sabia de quien se trataba, desde que había llegado debía ser esposado a la cama solo por seguridad y mas ahora que últimamente había tenido problemas para controlar su transformación en titán, la furia del sargento se hizo notar por el par de días siguientes por su falta de autocontrol tanto por su comportamiento hacia como en sus reprimendas que habían aumentado considerablemente de numero, no podía culparle, sabia que había sido una gran decepción y que había metido la pata, aunque no estuviera completamente bajo su control aquella habilidad suya. Se sentía internamente culpable de además de ser una latente amenaza también ser posiblemente una posible fuente de decepciones.

-Levántate.- le apremio la voz del soldado que aun se mantenía en la puerta, le tomo un par de segundos responder a su orden y levantarse de un salto de la cama.

-¿Ocurre algo?- pregunto preocupado, ya era bien entrada la noche, no podría tratarse de un ataque ¿o si? Los titanes nunca atacaban de noche y tampoco había escuchado ninguna alarma viniendo de afuera.

-En lo absoluto, pero tienes una nueva tarea y esta es la única hora en la podemos aprovecharla sin molestias.- se percato que no llevaba su ropa de cama, en su lugar tenia la ropa de su uniforme a excepción de la chaqueta y la bufanda que siempre solía adornar su cuello.

-Muévete, o te arrastrare.- le apresuro mientras se retiraba de la puerta adelantándose, sabiendo que hablaba muy en serio se apresuro a ponerse las botas antes de seguirle casi a zancadas, no se atrevió a preguntarle hacia donde iban así que opto por cerrar la boca y seguirle de cerca. Muy frecuentemente le mandaba a cerrar la boca por preguntar demasiado, a veces dudas muy tontas otras preguntas realmente necesarias según la situación, con el tiempo comprendió que seguir sus indicaciones era la única respuesta que podía recibir si no quería que le fulminara. Con paso apresurado no tardo en percatarse que se dirigían a la parte posterior del patio, la noche estaba despejada por lo que era no era difícil ver en la oscuridad con la luz de la luna iluminándoles el camino, la noche era el único momento del día en que podían contar con una frágil tranquilidad, a la espera del día siguiente, alertas siempre de lo que podría depararles.

Antes de poder preguntar sobre que asunto tenían que cubrir en aquel lugar a esas horas noto como el sargento se colocaba unos guantes de cuero que había llevado colgando en el bolsillo del pantalón durante el camino, sin la mayor parte del uniforme encima podía ver como su físico estaba mas trabajado que el suyo propio, sus brazos se notaban mas fuertes que las extremidades del mas joven, delgadas y largas.

- Estas parcialmente bien preparado para usar el equipo 3D, pero te falta rapidez en los ataque a corta distancia.- dijo con un tono algo monótono, regalando esa perpetua expresión de desprecio que tenia.

-Se refiere a..?..-

-Combate cuerpo a cuerpo.- dijo de manera cortante sin permitirle terminar .- Eres pésimo, pero aprendes rápido. Hay que sacarle provecho a eso al menos un par de veces, te será de utilidad para cuando estés en dentro del cuerpo del titán.- Ahora todo estaba claro, aunque no se terminaba de creer de que estuviera dispuesto a entrenarlo personalmente si es que eso era lo que pensaba hacer. Podía mandar a cualquiera a ayudarle en esa área, aunque pensándolo bien, era mejor recibir instrucción del mejor capacitado si la verdad era como el ya lo había corroborado, podía aprender rápido con solo observar y poner en practica lo que su cerebro hubiera almacenado.

-Sí, señor – respondió enérgicamente poniéndose derecho a la espera de alguna instrucción, el lugar de ello una de las piernas del sargento finamente forrada en cuero se dirigió a su cara con una velocidad casi sobra humana, solo conto con un par de segundos para reaccionar antes de que aquel certero golpe seguramente terminara por volarle más dientes.

-Al menos ya no eres tan despistado- reconoció el sargento retomando su posición de guardia, sus golpes nunca debían ser tomados como una advertencia, siempre estaban destinados a causar un daño severo en donde fuera que impactaran- Pero no creo que eso te sea suficiente.

A duras penas podía mantenerse defensa entre los fuertes golpes que recibía sin parar en sus antebrazos, a pesar de tener un cuerpo mas pequeño que el suyo su fuerza era mayor. De cometer un paso en falso cualquier golpe contaría con el impulso suficiente para arrojarle al suelo, la pregunta estaba en si los golpes se detendrían una vez que se encontrara en el suelo, venerable, no estaba seguro de querer averiguarlo.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Acaso no eres mas que un mocoso asustado?- a pesar de estar prácticamente empujándole entre puños y veloces patadas, su tono de voz era siempre tranquilo, taciturno, sin rastro de agitación. Mientras que el menor trataba de entre ver algún punto ciego, alguna oportunidad que le permitiera pasar a la ofensiva. La secuencia de golpes se detuvo por instante solo lo suficiente para permitirle recobrar el aliento.

-¿Tienes miedo, Eren?- pregunto el de ojos grises, con esa punzante expresión en su mirada transformando aquella pregunta en una acusación, acosándole en más de un sentido.

-No tengo miedo.- alcanzo a decir el chico entre cortos jadeos, sus respiración estaba agitada y su tono de voz apenas se dejaba oír ¨No de usted'' le hubiera encantado decir.. aunque ya sería cruzar la línea de su propia seguridad.

-Tu cuerpo dice lo contrario – comento antes de lanzarse de nuevo al ataque contra el joven que se defendía como podía, el arco cerrado que marco en el aire una de sus patadas basto para enviarlo al suelo ante el primer descuido, Eren cayo abruptamente al suelo sobre su costado con un quejido.

-Levántate.- ordeno el superior con severidad sin dejar de observarle desde arriba, el otro no tardo en ponerse de pie y retomar su posición, preparado para el siguiente asalto, aun no encontraba la manera de dar con un punto débil que permitiera atacarle. Un nuevo golpe asesto esta vez contra su abdomen, sacando todo el aire de sus pulmones enviándolo de nuevo al suelo, el sabor ocre de la tierra se coló entre su boca cuando su cara se estrello contra el suelo mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento– Levántate- repitió el sargento levantando el tono de voz, apenas podía devolverle la mirada de reojo mientras yacía aun sobre el suelo incorporándose sobre sus rodillas, respirando con dificultad, nerviosismo que se había adueñado de su mirada había quedado atrás, ahora reflejaba algo de enojo y reproche, Rivaille no estaba escatimando esfuerzo para hacerle morder el polvo, siempre era de esa manera, parecía mas bien un desquite personal que un entrenamiento por la saña que impregnaba cada uno de sus golpes, era casi como si lo estuviera disfrutando secretamente, pero aquella gélida mirada suya no le dejaba entrever nada, como siempre lo hacia, no podía ver sus pensamientos o siquiera sus emociones tras esa faz adusta y siempre seria, todo su ser estaba sellado como una sólida puerta de hierro.

-Ya me habías dicho antes el por que te volviste un soldado.- comento ajustándose uno de los guantes que cubría sus manos, siempre con elegantes y cuidados gestos. – De nada sirve la armadura o el arma más potente del mundo si bajo el solo hay un chiquillo cobarde. – dirigió sus pasos hasta el mirándole con una expresión que casi rozaba el desprecio, no, no era desprecio. Había algo más, algo completamente diferente pero era imposible identificarlo, apenas emitió un débil gruñido cuando este le volteo boca arriba con la punta de la bota dejándole de cara al cielo.

-No soy …un cobarde.- replico débilmente entre jadeos, mirándole fijamente desde abajo trataba de mantenerle la mirada pero la intensidad de la suya aplacaba sin ninguna dificultad la insolencia de la suya. Apenas y se estremeció cuando vio que levantaba una de sus rodillas con toda la intención de pisotear su cara, cerro los parpados preparado para el impacto antes de darse cuenta que su pie solo se había detenido al lado de su rostro pisando con la misma firmeza con la que hubiera impreso su huella en su cara de haberlo querido así.

-Responder al deber es muy diferente al sueño infantil que seguramente tuviste de niño- dijo el mayor mirándole desde arriba sin mostrar expresión alguna- No me importa a cuantos hayas perdido para alimentar su perseverancia, que yo llamaría mas que nada suerte mezclada con obstinación, mas de uno te ha de haber llamado loco o idiota por estar aquí- En eso no se equivocaba, podía rememorar vívidamente cada pelea que había tenido con su familia y con sus compañeros, primero por su ferviente deseo de enlistarse en la fuerza militar, siempre dispuesto a luchar por una causa que otros consideraban más que perdida hacia mucho, y con lo demás por ser un soñador y un iluso por llegar a pensar que solo el valor bastada para recobrar la dignidad de la humanidad, algo que se había perdido ya hacia mucho tiempo, junto con el deseo de sobrevivir o la voluntad de luchar.

- Luchar no solo significa masacrar unos cuantos titanes estúpidos- Continuo el sargento mientras poco a poco el chico que yacía bajo sus pies recuperaba el aire y el dolor en su pecho se iba aplacando más permitiéndole una mayor libertad en sus movimientos. – En algún momento incluso los tuyos se interpondrán en tu camino, y tendrás que decidir entre ser un cobarde y quedarte como estar ahora, lamiendo el suelo, o cumplir con tu deber, tomar la decisión correcta aunque no sea que la duela menos.- Una inclemente patada le hizo voltear el rostro con una nueva exclamación de dolor, no tuvo tiempo de ver el golpe venir, el dolor al costado de su cabeza apenas le dejo pensar en una sola cosa mientras escuchaba distante la voz de su superior.

- Mientras estés bajo mis ordenes aprenderás a cumplir con tu deber.- dijo este con toda la disposición de golpearle de nuevo, mas la mano que rodeo su tobillo le detuvo. En un acto casi reflejo el chico le había tomado con fuerza apartándole de un brusco empujón, rápidamente recobro el equilibrio mientras el otro recuperaba el equilibrio y se levantaba con cierta lentitud, un hilo de sangre corría por desde su sien marcando una delgada línea que decencia por su rostro, creo que era su imaginación al ver un amago de sonrisa en los labios del sargento mientras le observaba levantarse, aquello por algún motivo le había molestado, siempre pareciera a cuando estaban a solas disfrutaba burlarse de el, de su inexperiencia o su incapacidad, o de aquella intimidación que lograba en el solo con su presencia. El no poder hacer nada era lo que le enojaba, solo podía quedarse de pie, tambaleante y nervioso, no estaba molesto con el por golpearle o reprimirle, estaba molesto consigo mismo por no saber como enfrentarle.

-No soy un cobarde.- repitió con mas firmeza, limpiándose con el dorso de la mano la sangre que corría por su rostro. Retomo la guardia, levantando los puños al frente de su rostro dispuesto a atacarle, si habría de recibir mas golpes siempre podría recuperarse con rapidez, aunque el dolor fuera por momentos insoportable o le arrebataran el aliento, justo como todo lo demás que el militar de ojos grises hacia con el, dominarle al punto de que ni siquiera era capaz de cuestionarse dentro de su nerviosismo o su inseguridad.

-Demuéstralo.- dijo retándole, antes de lanzarse en su contra nuevamente. Esta vez empleo aquella técnica que nunca le había fallado, bien aprendida de Annie en las numerosas ocasiones que le había derribado con ella, nunca llego a pensar que tan útil había sido el observar detenidamente a su contrincante después de caer al suelo tantas veces. Golpeo la pierna del mayor notando como su equilibrio flaqueaba ante el impacto, pero antes de poder tomarle con fuerza para dejarlo inmóvil contra el suelo este se adelanto, a pesar de haber roto su defensa sus movimiento seguían siendo mas rápidos, sus manos se aferraron con fuerza cerrando los dedos como garras sobre sus extremidades llevándoselo a el también contra el suelo, logrando de alguna manera colocar su peso encima del mas joven, dejándole nuevamente de espalda contra el suelo de un rápido giro mientras una rodilla se hincaba en su pecho y sus manos se cerraban en torno a sus muñecas.

-Casi cerca.- admitió el mayor mirándole desde arriba, aquella maniobra había logrado agitarle levemente, pequeñas nubes se formaban con su aliento gracias al frio clima que traía la noche. El menor por su parte ahora no podía moverse, ahogo un quejido entre sus labios al sentir la dolorosa presión sobre su pecho- Eso fue una ligera mejora, al menos no retrocediste en el último momento.

Tenía los ojos entrecerrados gracias al molesto dolor, parecía que tenia toda la intención de romperle las costillas o al menos eso estaba tratando al hacer tanta presión sobre sus huesos. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y exhalo un ahogado suspiro cuando aquella rodilla se retiro de donde estaba, y en parte también por la sorpresa del súbito cambio de posición del sargento, que ahora tenia ambas rodillas a los lados de su cadera mientras afianzaba mas el agarre que mantenía sobre sus muñecas sin ninguna intención de permitirle moverse de donde estaba, trago sonoramente ante su repentina cercanía. Podía contemplar ahora con lujo de detalles su cabello azabache ligeramente despeinado y el gélido brillo de sus ojos grises, tan afilados y mortales como el acero.

- ¿Tienes miedo ahora , Eren? – pregunto al inclinarse sobre su rostro, su voz ahora era apenas un susurro casi colocado sobre sus labios. Se le tensaron las piernas al instante y su rostro se cubrió de rubor, tanto por la vergüenza como por la agitación previa, sentía que los nervios empezarían a traicionarle en cualquier momento.

-¿Qué esta haciendo? – pregunto sin comprender el giro de toda la situación, trataba de sonar firme, pero sabía que su rostro y sus ojos le delataban. Estaba conteniendo las ganas de morderse los labios al no atreverse a quitárselo de encima o hacer alguna locura, nunca podía hacerlo, nunca era capaz de enfrentársele de ninguna manera. Aun teniendo claros los deseos que ardían en su pecho no era capaz, cerro los parpados con fuerza para evitar verle a los ojos, si continuaba mirándole tan cerca sabía que terminaría embriagado en ellos.

-Dijiste que no eras un cobarde- respondió el mayor inclinándose aún más sobre su rostro, eliminando casi por completo la distancia entre ambos. La espalda del chico se estremeció al sentir una húmeda lengua pasearse por su rostro específicamente por el camino que había marcado aquel hilillo de sangre que había corrido nuevamente hasta bajar por su mejilla, un agitado suspiro escapo de sus labios mientras giraba el rostro buscando apartarse de él. Sentía el cuerpo arder, aunque ya no fuera precisamente por la furia.

- ¿Te acobardaras ahora, mocoso? – le espeto mientras retomaba del mentón con brusquedad para obligarle a mirarle de frente, sin darle tiempo a responder unos tersos labios se posaron sobre los del menor haciendo que abriera los ojos de par en par, aquel beso no era nada delicado, ni siquiera le dio tiempo a salir de su sorpresa cuando la intensidad aumento obligándole a abrir los labios para el dejando que la lengua ajena invadiera su boca, gemidos de sorpresa morían entre sus labios mientras saboreaba su propia sangre por parte de los labios que posaban sobre los suyos. Su respiración se torno agitada y sentía su rostro arder, entre los chasquidos que emitían sus labios al separarse solo para retomar el beso, el mas joven dentro de su inexperiencia trataba de responderle con la misma intensidad, aunque el otro le dominara por completo y le ahogara entre aquel arrebato de impulsividad. Cuando una de las enguantadas manos abandono una de sus muñecas para colarse debajo de la tela de su camisa, arqueo la espalda sin contenerse, buscando más de su toque inconscientemente anhelando más contacto por parte del mayor.

-¿Cuál es tu decisión?- susurro contra sus labios, deteniéndose a escasos centímetros de estos en donde el chico luchaba para recuperar el aliento y no mostrarse demasiado agitado, aunque sus temblorosas extremidades hablaran por si solas mientras continuaba inclinándose hacia el frio tacto del cuero de aquellos guantes, la respuesta en una parte recóndita de su mente, aquella que se negaba por escuchar era bastante obvia. Algo en su interior sabía que no le formularia esa pregunta dos veces y aunque la situación escapara de su entendimiento no podía permitirse dejarle pasar, después de haberse imaginado repetidas veces el yacer de aquella manera con él o preguntarse cómo sería el tan solo poder rozar los labios de aquel hombre tan taciturno y atrayente. Tímidamente elimino la poca distancia que le separaba, besándole pausadamente atreviéndose a lamer sus labios, aquella fue una respuesta más que suficiente para dar por sabida su elección.

El sargento rompió con el beso solo para llevar sus labios muy cerca del oído del jadeante chico que se retorcía bajo su mano y susurrar.- Levántate y camina...- le ordeno con voz algo ronca antes de levantarse y retirar el peso que lo mantenía aprisionado contra el suelo, a pesar de un hallarse sorprendido y descolocado el chico obedeció mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

Por medio de brusco empujones le indico que el camino que debían retomar era hacia el fuerte, específicamente hacia el sótano que había abandonado momentos atrás, recorrieron el camino rápidamente y apenas se giró un par de veces a costa de reprimendas y apuros para mirar el rostro de su sargento, su mirada continuaba siendo severa y pero en el brillo de sus ojos seguía habiendo algo diferente. Al encontrarse de nuevo en su improvisada habitación escucho como cerraba la puerta a sus espaldas, esta vez con llave. Siquiera se le había ocurrido el preguntar la razón detrás de sus acciones cuando de un brusco empujón lo envió a la cama dejando de nuevo tendido de espaldas y en la misma posición en la que habían terminado estando en el patio.

- Eres tan obvio que apenas te das cuenta, mocoso.- sus rodillas de nuevo le rodaban las caderas, dejando caer todo su peso sobre estas mientras le miraba con cierta arrogancia desde arriba. No se atrevía a moverse de donde estaba ni por un centímetro.

-No entiendo de que esta hablando.- mintió observando hipnotizado como el sargento se despojaba de sus guantes mordiendo la punta de los dedos de estos antes de jalarlos con lentitud. La sangre no tardo en acumularse en su cara ante tan hipnotizante espectáculo, así como en otra zona también, en la que si no tardaría en hacerse evidente. El otro estuvo apunto de echarse a reír, pero se contuvo mientras dejaba los guantes a un lado antes de inclinarse sobre aquel sonrojado rostro.

-Tu cuerpo da respuestas más valientes que tú mismo, vaya que es irónico.- una mueca de burla, lo más aproximado a una sonrisa se curvo en aquellos delgados labios que había tenido la dicha de probar. Estiro el cuello dejando escapar un sonoro gemido, cuando las caderas del otro comenzaron a dar cortas embestidas contra su entrepierna aprovechando la oportuna posición en la que se encontraban. Pudo percatarse que el mayor estaba en el mismo estado que el en ese momento, podía sentir como la dureza ajena se frotaba contra la suya propia por encima de la ropa en un ritmo tortuosamente lento, que no le daba oportunidad de mas que retorcerse bajo su peso mientras inconscientemente apretaba las sabanas debajo de el entre sus dedos. Aprovechando la piel expuesta de su cuello, el mayor no tardo en posar sus dientes sobre esta, clavándolos con fuerza, degustando a sus anchas de aquella inmaculada piel, del otro por su parte no se podía escuchar nada que tuviera una pizca de coherencia, cortos gemidos, algunos ahogados y otros tantos que eran liberados era lo único que podía escucharse salir de sus labios.

-Pídelo Eren…- musitaron los labios ajenos ahora contra su oído- Ten el valor de decir lo que realmente quieres en vez de seguir huyendo y temblando como una rata.- gruño moviendo con mas fiereza sus caderas, frotando enérgicamente las ya mas que despiertas entrepiernas de ambos. Los gemidos se transformaban casi en gimoteos de desesperación, aunque ya no hubieran cadenas ni manos de lo inmovilizaran se sentía igual de atrapado que antes, aunque sus cadenas fueran meramente mentales. Levanto los brazos para taparse con ellos el rostro apenas dejando libre sus labios para dejarse escuchar.

-Tómeme…- susurro con voz temblorosa en un tono apenas audible para el otro.

-No te escucho- reclamo deteniendo todo su movimiento, fulminándole con la mirada- Dilo mas alto.- le ordeno con severidad. El chico solo atino a morderse los labios, victima de su vergüenza que luchaba por ser aplacada bajo sus propios deseos en vano, aun esa pizca de coherencia en su cabeza no le dejaba despojarse de lo que le quedaba de orgullo.

-Si no lo repites de manera que pueda escucharte, te dejare aquí atado- le advirtió retirándole los brazos del rostro para poder observarle. La vista que encontró no era cuando menos embriagadora.- No dejare que consigas alivio de ninguna forma esta noche.- dijo obviamente refiriéndose a que no le dejaría repetir aquella escapatoria que le quedaba en auto complacerse a sus espaldas. El rostro del chico estaba completamente sonrojado, con los dientes apretados y con un matiz de desesperación y placer plasmado en sus ojos, el mayor se estaba conteniendo todo lo que podía para no sonreír de satisfacción.

-Tómeme…sargento.- dijo en un tono de voz claro, aunque con cierto temblor en sus palabras y mirándole a los ojos, aquello había bastado por el momento para complacerle, aquel rostro abochornado y aquella voz quebradiza al igual que su orgullo tardaría bastante rato en dejar su mente libre. Acudiendo rápidamente a sus suplicas, volvió a reclamar aquellos labios en un beso aún más hambriento que el anterior, degustándole a su antojo como si tratara de grabar en su memoria al rojo fuego el sabor de aquellos inocentes y dulces labios. El otro apenas y se debatía entre sutiles movimientos, dejándose hacer y acercándole más al rodear su cuello con los brazos, entregándose a la intensidad de aquel beso y respondiéndole con la misma energía aunque algo con algo de torpeza , aquel detalle no hacía más que agregarle mayor encanto a toda la situación, el mayor de ambos se reprimía para no reír en una mezcla de triunfo y algo de burla, ya que mientras recorría de aquella piel con sus labios y su lengua el estremecimiento del chico era más evidente, sus manos cambiaban de lugar indecisas de donde reposar, enredaba la sabana entre sus dedos y entre otro tanto entre el cabello negro del otro, acariciándolo con sutileza mientras más melodiosos suspiros salían de su garganta y ocasionales gemidos cada vez que se concentraba en sus puntos sensibles, como las bruscas mordidas en el cuello o dedicarle la merecida atención a aquellos sensibles pezones suyos después de prácticamente casi arrancarle la camisa al despojarle de ella.

El menor entre los resquicios de concentración que llegaba a acumular, tanteaba con sus manos la camisa que aun cubría el cuerpo ajeno sobre el tratando de quitársela, encarando una batalla para deshacerse de los botones de la camisa. El mayor se tomó unos segundos para contemplar aquellas torpes acciones suyas dejando entrever una divertida sonrisa.

-Que torpe eres...-dijo en un tono casi gentil, hasta podía denotarse cierto cariño en la forma en que le miraba muy sutilmente.

-Ya lo sé- admitió el menor frunciendo el ceño por unos instantes ya olvidándose de cubrir el rubor en su rostro con un mohín de aparente disgusto, si el otro no lograba avergonzarle el mismo estaba más que capacitado para cumplir con el trabajo por su cuenta. Si quiera había logrado desabrochar la mitad de los botones cuando el otro ya se estaba ocupando de despojarle del pantalón de un violento jalón, los reproches por su parte nunca llegaron a ser escuchados, enmudeció completamente al ver como el sargento se posicionaba entre sus piernas, atravesándole con esa inclemente mirada suya, haciendo entender perfectamente sus intenciones mientras delineaba con la punta de los dedos la pulsante erección que se aprisionaba la ropa interior del chico.

-Espera...-pidió previendo lo que estaba por hacer abriendo los ojos alarmado. El sargento solo se limitó a lamerse los labios justo frente al mientras terminaba de retirarle la ropa interior, tenía que admitir que era bastante entretenido jugar con el de aquella manera, sus reacciones no tenían precio-

-¡No! ¡Esper…! ¡Aah!-

Sus gemidos no hacían más que hacerse más sonoros con cada minuto que pasaba, su espalda estaba arqueada, dejándose llevar por el deleite que le proporcionaba aquella húmeda y cálida boca que rodeaba su miembro, su respiración agitada elevaba su pecho en un ritmo irregular, sus labios entre abiertos y aquellos ojos perdidos en placer eran un espectáculo con el cual el sargento estaba ampliamente complacido, aunque no iba dejar que ese suertudo se diera por enterado de ello. El chico por su parte ya no podía pensar con coherencia alguna, sus piernas temblaban mientras el mayor las sujetaba con firmeza, atrayéndole más hacia él, sus dedos estaban enredados entre aquellos mechones azabaches, jalándole con cierta fuerza sin intención de lastimarle cuando el placer le colmaba haciéndole perder el control, pero justo cuando se sentía apunto de llegar a su propio limite el mayor de detuvo abruptamente, dejándole ansioso y agitado, con un asomo de reproche en la mirada mientras trataba de mantener la compostura, aunque la posición en la que estaba, completamente descubierto a su merced no se lo permitiera de la mejor manera.

-Aun nos sobra diversión.- dijo en respuesta a su reproche casi con sorna, se inclinó sobre el tal cual como lo había hecho en un principio, llevando un par de dedos a los labios del chico, delineándoles con extraña sutileza, eran inusualmente suaves, al estar húmedos por aquellos intensos besos anteriores le daban un aire más que provocador, realmente le extrañaba que algún degenerado no se hubiera aprovechado de ellos antes, entre estos y aquellos vivaces ojos verdes podía atraer a cualquiera de muchas maneras.

- Lámelos- ordeno con seriedad, sin apartar la mirada de él. El menor no tardo en obedecer, esta vez sin titubear demasiado comenzó a lamer aquellos delgados dedos con cierta timidez, mirándole desde abajo de nuevo con aquella irresistible expresión. El mayor reunía con cierto esfuerzo todo su autocontrol para evitar amarrarle a la cama y poseerlo sin ninguna delicadeza, hacerle gritar hasta llevarle al borde de las suplicas y el llanto, con el paso de cada minuto aquello se estaba volviendo cada vez más difícil de conseguir, y aquella imagen del chico metiéndose repetidas veces sus dedos a la boca emulando la felación que el mismo le había hecho antes era demasiado como para continuar conteniéndose. - Suficiente...-siseo ya perdiendo la paciencia.

El chico le miro con cierta confusión antes de que el mayor elevara sus piernas apoyándolas en sus hombros, tuvo que ahogar un gemido de sorpresa al sentir como un cuerpo intruso se habría paso en su entrada, moviéndose en un lento vaivén haciendo que se tensara ante la incomodidad de aquella extraña sensación que dio paso al dolor cuando el segundo dedo acompaño al primero, haciéndole soltar quejidos de dolor mientras sus ojos se humedecían en lágrimas contenidas, habían peores dolores que ese, no permitiría que le viera llorar solo por eso.

-Relájate.- le indico el mayor incrementando la velocidad de aquella intrusión, manteniendo un ritmo marcado que le permitiera acostumbrarse a la sensación, cuando noto que aquellos gemidos contenían más placer que dolor ante cada estocada que recibía el tercero acompaño a los demás moviéndose circularmente en su interior, buscando dilatar lo más posible aquellos estrechos músculos.

-S-sargento...-

Cuando aquellas caderas comenzaron a moverse al son de sus dedos supo que ya había sido suficiente preparación, se escuchó un corto suspiro cuando estos abandonaron su cuerpo, aquel ya sabía lo que venía a continuación, su pecho estaba agitado y sus labios al igual que su rostro estaban enrojecidos, pero su mirada era algo completamente diferente, un deseo casi feroz los colmaba por completo, el miedo se había disipado y solo sus más instintos puros habían salido a la luz, el sargento sonrió con satisfacción, era imposible no quedar cautivado ante aquella imagen, ojala pudiera verse así más a menudo, aunque tendría seria problemas para contenerse el mismo de no estamparle contra una pared cada vez que se le presentara la oportunidad. Libero su miembro más que despierto de sus pantalones ya desabrochados tiempo atrás, acomodándose en la entrada del chico, un placentero escalofrió los recorrió a ambos al sentir la calidez del cuerpo del otro, sin ganas de querer prolongar más a espera apretó con fuerza los muslos del menor al momento de invadirle por completo. Un grito desgarrador se hizo sonar entre las paredes del sótano, con algo de suerte aunque era demasiado pedir quizás no habría despertado a nadie, de todo modos la puerta estaba cerrada para los curiosos. El mayor frunció el ceño entrecerrando los parpados, el interior del chico era tan cálido y su estreches era sublime, aquella antes virginal cavidad le apretaba de una manera enloquecedoramente placentera, el otro por parte jadeaba en búsqueda de aire, a pesar de la preparación previa el miembro de Rivaille no podía compararse con tres dedos, le sentía pulsar en su interior mientras punzadas de dolor le atacaban sin piedad. Sin embargo esto no le detuvo, sin darle oportunidad de acostumbrarse las embestidas no tardaron en llegar, primero a un ritmo lento y pausado provocando gemidos de dolor en el menor, ya las lágrimas no pudieron contenerse más entre sus parpados dejando delgados trazos húmedos en su rostro que el mayor no tardo el lamer gustoso mientras incrementaba el ritmo de sus estocadas, haciendo que ambas pieles sonasen al chocar.

Aquel oscuro sótano no tardo en llenarse de exclamaciones de placer por parte de ambos, siempre las del menor siendo las más sonoras. Las embestidas eran cada vez más violentas y la antigua cama rechinaba con insistencia ante cada estocada incluso chocando contra la pared , el chico no dejaba de llamarle entre gemidos y quejidos apenas de forma entendible entre balbuceos , como si temiera que pudiera irse lejos en cualquier momento, mientras su rostro se transformaba en una máxima expresión de gozo y doloroso placer cada vez que el mayor golpeaba en su interior aquel punto indicado, haciéndole perder la razón y toda coherencia de pensamiento, dejando que sus deseos carnales hablaran por si solos colmándole por completo. Todo su cuerpo se estremecía y temblaba, cuando las señales que ya conocía le indicaron que no estaba muy lejos de llegar a su límite el chico alzo los brazos, buscando aferrarse a él como pudiera, el mayor estaba demasiado absorto en hundirse cada vez más en aquella cálida estreches que cobijaba y le hacía perder la cabeza lentamente hasta se topó de frente con aquellos ojos llorosos , solo un pequeño y puntual gesto como ese bastaba para que en un momento así olvidara su siempre perfecto e intachable autocontrol, que para colmo el más joven acompaño con aquellas cálidas manos posándose sobre el rostro del mayor en una leve y dulce caricia, casi inocente ¿Cómo era capaz de hacer eso en semejante situación? ¿Acaso no era consciente de los estragos que podía causar en el juicio de cualquiera siendo de esa manera?

-Tsk...Mocoso- Tomarle de las muñecas y un jalón basto para incorporarle y atraerle hacia él, apegando sus cuerpos y permitiéndoles disfrutar plenamente de la calidez de ambos, de percibir los acelerados latidos del otro bajo su piel repitiendo el anterior encuentro entre sus labios mientras le atacaba con fuerza, embistiendo ese placentero punto en el interior del chico haciendo que rompiera el beso solo para gritar hasta enmudecer mientras liberaba su clímax entre el vientre ambos. Aquello no hizo más que provocar que le apretara con más vigor ocasionando que se liberara en su interior, llenándole por completo. El chico no dejaba de estremecerse entre sus brazos ante aquella extraña pero cálida sensación, repitiendo su nombre casi como un mantra de forma inconsciente, su mirada se encontraba perdida y su lucidez completamente dispersa mientras su cuerpo continuaba sacudiéndose entre las ultimas olas de placer que le dominaban. Con una suavidad extraña en él, dejo el cuerpo del menor reposar en la cama después de salir de causando un acortado suspiro en ambos, yo que yacía frente a él era una vista digna de admirar por unos instantes, el esbelto cuerpo de aquel que yacía en la cama se encontraba perlado en sudor por el esfuerzo, aun temblando ligeramente mientras trataba de normalizar el compás de su respiración, sus mejillas continuaban rojas, podía notarlo aun sin necesidad de la claridad del día y sus ojos entrecerrados estaban posados en él, se tomó el tiempo que considero suficiente para admirar aquella escena antes de incorporarse de la cama para limpiarse debidamente con el pañuelo que siempre portaba en el bolsillo y vestirse con la camisa que había dejado a un costado de la cama, pero antes de llegar a ella una mano rodeo su muñeca deteniéndole. Ya que sus piernas aun no respondían debidamente, ni tampoco lo harían en buen rato, se desplazó con la fuerza que restaban en sus brazos lo suficiente para alcanzarle y negarse a soltarle, mirándole casi como si se tratara de una muda suplica.

-Aun no…- susurro en un tono apenas audible y con la voz ronca después de haber exclamado y gritado a su antojo momentos antes.- Por favor.- pidió casi lastimeramente mientras se negaba a soltarle.

"_De nuevo_" pensó dándose tiempo para perderse en aquellas orbes verdes que nunca dejaban de mirarle, fuera en ese momento o en cualquier momento del día, mientras pensaba que no se percataba. Y pensar que su cuerpo era el triple de honesto que sus propias palabras o que su verdadero coraje recaía en sus impulsos, aunque no podía quejarse. Era lo que le gustaba de él, esos fieros ojos verdes que le miraban desafiantes con esa exquisita mezcla de fiereza y temor. Poso una de las rodillas sobre la cama, apoyándose muy cerca de él, su expresión seguía siendo seria y escasa aunque apenas y se mostraran señas de agitación, poso una de sus manos sobre la frente del chico apartando los rebeldes mechones castaños que se habían apegado a su frente mirándole como quien responde a duras penas a las quejas de un niño antes de dormir.

-No eres un niño.- dijo casi como una reprimenda, aunque para su ojos siempre se trataría de un chiquillo obstinado y algo tonto.- al menos literalmente ya no..- dijo recayendo en ese detalle. Al comprender sus palabras el sonrojo no tardo de nuevo en teñir el rostro del chico desviando por completo su atención de lo que pedía en un principio.

-Solo unos minutos…- pidió nuevamente, no se trataba de sentirse atemorizado por la soledad o abandonado por el hecho de le tendría cerca pero a la vez lejos estando bajo el mismo techo, tan solo quería disfrutar por algunos instantes más de su compañía ahora que contaba con ella de aquella manera, ahora que podía tenerle tan cerca y tocarle sin que se tratase de uno de esos sueños de los que no tenía ganas de despertar, entre sus constantes pesadillas aquellos sueños eran los que realmente le traían cierto alivio y le tranquilizaban, no quería perder la oportunidad de vivirlo aunque fuera pocas veces.

-Solo unos minutos- accedió el sargento con un suspiro resignado, acomodándose a su lado con el ceño fruncido mientras el otro se acomodaba a su lado sin terminarse de creer que hubiera aceptado, no sabía que hacer a pesar de todo lo anteriormente pasado, no sabía si era del tipo de personas que les molestara el recibir demasiado afecto, así que opto por algo más simple que dejarse llevar por la emoción. Tanteo entre las sabanas hasta que dio con su objetivo. Entrelazo sus dedos con los ajenos apenas acariciándolos levemente en el proceso, escondiendo su rostro en el hombro del mayor con timidez, mientras se debatía entre besarle de nuevo o no el agotamiento y el sueño no tardaron en atacarle sin piedad, sus parpados se cerraron con el recuerdo de los labios del sargento y de la calidez que emitía su cuerpo.

El mayor por su parte miraba contrariado la cercanía en la que había caído rendido, sujetando su mano en un gesto tímido, propio de su edad y de su indecisión. Le hacía gracia y al mismo tiempo le molestaba, no tenía ganas de buscarle demasiadas explicaciones a por que aquella naturaleza impulsiva e insegura había capturado tanto su atención. Apenas se movió un poco para depositar un suave beso en sus labios-

-Cobarde…- susurro solo para él. Tendría que corregir ese problema de arranques de valor selectivo en algún momento, preferiblemente en una sesión de entrenamiento.

* * *

Mis finales apestan.


End file.
